Kara no Kokoro
Kara no Kokoro (カラノココロ, Karanokokoro; Literalmente significa "Coração Vazio") foi a vigésima abertura de Naruto: Shippūden, tendo estreia no episódio 480. Faz parte do arsenal musical da cantora de J-pop, Anly. Letra Kanji カラノココロを照らすものは何？ 叫び続ける　光　届くまで Falling through the cracks 暗闇へ落ちてく あなたのその手を　絶対離さない Tell me the story of your life まだ道の途中 あなたをわたしは　絶対諦めない 抑えられない衝動 何気ない日々は愛情 懐かしい風にふりむけば いつでもあなたの声がするよ Underdog　は　Wander around 回り道しても逃げるよりマシよ 自分で自分を信じられなくちゃ 誰を信じるの？ 光に　その手　かざせ Shining through the clouds 暗闇へ落ちてく あなたのその手を　絶対離さない Tell me what is on your mind 果てしない夢を 追いかけ　僕らは　絶対諦めない 答えのない人生にくじけそうになるけど Don't give it up！　Keep it up！　Turn it upside down！ 心は繋がってるよ　たとえ遠く離れても 共に　共に　生きてゆこう いつも全力疾走 目指すのはあの頂上 探し続けてる居場所は いつでもあなたを待っているよ Our lives　は　Winding road 寄り道しても戻るよりマシよ たとえ間違えても　無駄じゃないから 迷わずに進め その手を　空に　かざせ Falling through the cracks 暗闇へ落ちてく あなたのその手を　絶対離さない Tell me the story of your life まだ道の途中 あなたをわたしは　絶対諦めない 答えのない人生に迷ってばかりだけど Don't give it up！　Keep it up！　Turn it upside down！ 心は繋がってるよ　たとえ遠く離れても 共に　共に　生きてゆこう 光に　その手　かざせ Shining through the clouds 暗闇へ落ちてく あなたのその手を　絶対離さない Tell me what is on your mind 果てしない夢を 追いかけ　僕らは　絶対諦めない 答えのない人生にくじけそうになるけど Don't give it up！　Keep it up！　Turn it upside down！ 心は繋がってるよ　たとえ遠く離れても 共に　共に　生きてゆこう Rōmaji karanokokoro o terasu mono wa nani? sakebi tsudzukeru hikari todoku made Falling through the cracks kurayami e ochiteku anata no sono te o zettai hanasanai Tell me the story of your life mada michi no tochuu anata o watashi wa zettai akiramenai osaerarenai shoudou nanigenai hibi wa aijou natsukashii kaze ni furimukeba itsudemo anata no koe ga suru yo Underdog wa Wander around mawarimichi shitemo nigeru yori mashi yo jibun de jibun o shinjirarenakucha dare o shinjiru no? hikari ni sono te kazase Shining through the clouds kurayami e ochiteku anata no sono te o zettai hanasanai Tell me what is on your mind hateshinai yume o oikake bokura wa zettai akiramenai kotae no nai jinsei ni kujikesou ni naru kedo Don't give it up! Keep it up! Turn it upside down! kokoro wa tsunagatteru yo tatoe tooku hanaretemo tomo ni tomo ni ikiteyukou itsumo zenryoku shissou mezasu no wa ano choujou sagashitsuduketeru ibasho wa itsu demo anata o matteiru yo Our lives wa Winding road yorimichi shitemo modoru yori mashi yo tatoe machigaetemo muda janai kara mayowazu ni susume sono te o sora ni kazase Falling through the cracks kurayami e ochiteku anata no sono te o zettai hanasanai Tell me the story of your life mada michi no tochuu anata o watashi wa zettai akiramenai kotae no nai jinsei ni mayotte bakari dakedo Don't give it up! Keep it up! Turn it upside down! kokoro wa tsunagatteru yo tatoe tooku hanaretemo tomo ni tomo ni ikiteyukou hikari ni sono te kazase Shining through the clouds kurayami e ochiteku anata no sono te o zettai hanasanai Tell me what is on your mind hateshinai yume o oikake bokura wa zettai akiramenai kotae no nai jinsei ni kujikesou ni naru kedo Don't give it up! Keep it up! Turn it upside down! kokoro wa tsunagatteru yo tatoe tooku hanaretemo tomo ni tomo ni ikiteyukou Português O que pode iluminar um coração vazio? Uma interminável luz que grita, nunca cessando até ser vista! Caindo por entre as rachaduras, Nós mergulhamos em direção à escuridão— Eu nunca soltarei sua mão! Conte-me a história de sua vida; Ainda estamos apenas na metade do caminho— Eu nunca desistirei de você! Impulsos incontroláveis. Estes dias casuais são o amor encarnado. Toda vez que me viro, sentindo um vento familiar, Sempre ouço sua voz. Mesmo se um desfavorecido vaga por aí, Indo pelo caminho longo… ainda é melhor que fugir! Se você não consegue acreditar em si mesmo, Quem irá acreditar em você? Estenda sua mão para a luz! Brilhando através das nuvens, Nós mergulhamos em direção à escuridão— Eu nunca soltarei sua mão! Diga-me o que está em sua cabeça; Seus sonhos eternos Nós os perseguiremos, sem desistir! Parecemos a ponto de desanimar, encarando uma vida sem resposta, mas Não desista! Continue! Dê a volta por cima! Nossos corações estão conectados, mesmo se estamos distantes, Então vamos continuar vivendo, juntos! Sempre acelerando na velocidade máxima, Você escala em direção àquele pico Você procura constantemente por um lugar para pertencer, Mas esse lugar está sempre esperando por você! Nossas vidas são uma estrada sinuosa, Então mesmo se tomarmos um desvio… é melhor do que voltar atrás! Mesmo se errarmos, nossos esforços não serão desperdiçados, Então não hesite em avançar! Estenda sua mão para o céu! Caindo por entre as rachaduras, Nós mergulhamos em direção à escuridão Eu nunca soltarei sua mão! Conte-me a história de sua vida; Ainda estamos apenas na metade do caminho Eu nunca desistirei de você! Parecemos a ponto de desanimar, encarando uma vida sem resposta, mas Não desista! Continue! Dê a volta por cima! Nossos corações estão conectados, mesmo se estamos distantes, Então vamos continuar vivendo, juntos! Estenda sua mão para a luz! Brilhando através das nuvens, Nós mergulhamos em direção à escuridão Eu nunca soltarei sua mão! Diga-me o que está em sua cabeça; Seus sonhos eternos Nós os perseguiremos, sem desistir! Parecemos a ponto de desanimar, encarando uma vida sem resposta, mas Não desista! Continue! Dê a volta por cima! Nossos corações estão conectados, mesmo se estamos distantes, Então vamos continuar vivendo, juntos! Personagens Os personagens por ordem de aparição: * Shikamaru Nara * Sasuke Uchiha * Naruto Uzumaki * Hashirama Senju * Tobirama Senju * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Minato Namikaze * Tsunade * Kakashi Hatake * Sakura Haruno * Ino Yamanaka * Chōji Akimichi * Akamaru * Kiba Inuzuka * Shino Aburame * Hinata Hyūga * Kurama * Rock Lee * Temari * Tenten * Sai Curiosidades * Apesar de Kurama já ter feito amizade com Naruto, e o último ter liberado a besta com cauda da prisão de contimento, ela é mostrada ainda estando presa nessa abertura. * Durante a batalha entre Sasuke e Naruto no Vale do Fim, o Chidori de Sasuke recebe uma coloração roxa, algo totalmente diferente do original, que é azul. * A foto do Time Kakashi parece ter sido modificada nessa abertura. * Essa abertura trouxe também novidades para o anime, como o rosto de Naruto esculpido no Monumento Hokage, algo decorrente anos depois dos acontecimentos finalizados pelo anime e os trabalhados na atualidade. en:Empty Heart es:Kara No Kokoro Categoria:Aberturas Categoria:Aberturas Shippūden Categoria:Músicas